


Work Me Out

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [78]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Oneshot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia takes her friend's word for it and decides to join a gym. Ymir, her sexy co-worker, goes there to. Historia can't help but admire her sculpted muscles, and Ymir can't help but notice. Ymir confronts her in the locker room when she gets the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, muddkippz. Thanks for being so awesome. (I kinda skipped this being on the first day, but oh well. Hope you enjoy it anyway.)

Mikasa and Annie had both assured her that going to the gym and becoming fit would really change her life. They said she would feel better overall, that she would have more energy, would be livelier and would crave junk food less—well, if she ate healthy alongside working out. So she was going to take their word for it.

Historia signed up for the gym her friends all went to, but made sure to get there super early so that she wouldn’t have to feel pressured by her friends watching her struggle. At least the place was empty when she stepped in, and this gave her the courage to dump her stuff in a locker and then head over to the equipment.

Historia struggled for most of the hour. She had no idea what she was doing. By the end of it, she gave up with a huff, her muscles screaming at her in agony. She left that day not feeling satisfied at all.

A month later, Historia believed her friends. She had eventually gone with them, and they taught her how to warm up before work-outs, and then how to actually use all the equipment. Historia felt vastly better already. Not by a huge milestone, since she still had a long ways to go, but she could feel the difference. She didn’t drag her feet at work anymore, and she actually managed to meet deadlines without yelling at anyone or going into a depressed sugar coma.

“And look who finally joins us!” Sasha yelled from where she ran on the treadmill. She waved. “How you been, Historia?”

Historia smiled happily and returned the wave. “I’ve been good, Sasha. What’re you doing here so early?”

“Oh, Connie wants to take me out for lunch, so it’s workout now or never. I need to compensate for the meal later on, too.”

“I don’t think it works that way, Sash’, but okay.”

Sasha cackled, head thrown back. “I struggle every day to stay this fit and eat whatever I want. Luckily Connie knows how to make vegetables taste amazing. You gonna run or what?”

Historia joined Sasha’s side and put the machine on. “You said ‘us’. Are the others here?”

Sasha increased the speed and huffed before she settled in. “Yup. They’re racing in the pool right now. When they found out I’d be here early they joined me.”

In the far right corner of the gym, Historia spotted Mikasa and Annie swimming vigorously in the pool. The only sounds they made were the splashes of the water. Historia could feel the heat of competition from them all the way from where she ran.

“Wow,” she breathed. “Those two really don’t know how to cool it.”

Sasha laughed again. “They love each other, but they really can’t resist competing.” She shook her head, sighing.

Historia only smiled in response. She couldn’t talk too long while running, or she’d become winded. So she left the conversation there and focused on the nice stretch and burn of her leg muscles. She wanted to pop her earphones in and listen to Halsey, but thought that Sasha would probably want to talk to her, and she didn’t want to be rude. She was right, when twenty minutes later Sasha nearly fell from the treadmill and reached out to slap her arm.

“Is that Ymir?” she sputtered.

Historia followed Sasha’s gaze and swallowed. Her heart and stomach did a nervous flip, as they always did, and she nodded. “That’s her, yes.”

Sasha whistled.

Ymir was using one of the weight machines, working her shoulder muscles. She lifted the weights, pulling her skin taught over hard muscles. She had clearly been there a while, because she looked soaked with sweat, but she didn’t look too exhausted. How had Historia not even noticed her?

“You still crushing badly on her?” Sasha asked. She was snickering quietly at the sudden flush along Historia’s face.

“No,” Historia defended. “I don’t have a crush on her.”

“With a body like that, how can you not?” Sasha was clearly admiring her taut muscles. Historia tried her very best not to get upset, and she pushed the jealousy away. “You should go and talk to her,” Sasha suggested. “She looks about ready to leave.”

Historia shook her head, panicked. “I can barely talk to her at work. How in the hell do I talk to her out of work? Besides, she’s the assistant manager. If I creep her out, my job is on the line.” But despite that, Historia longed to go over there and tell Ymir just how delicious her abs were. Or how gorgeous her eyes were. Because Historia often found herself lost in them whenever she found herself in the same room as her co-worker.

“She’s looking this way,” Sasha pointed out calmly. She was leaning against the treadmill Historia was running on, lazily drinking a bottle of water.

Historia’s heart flipped and she nearly lost her footing. Ymir clearly noticed, because she cracked a small grin and then turned to focus on her workout again. Historia nearly swallowed her tongue.

“Did she just smile at you?”

“Shut up,” Historia huffed out. Her ears were burning. Sasha hadn’t seemed to notice her slip, luckily.

“Alright, I’m going to get changed and leave for work. Good luck.” Sasha waved over her shoulder and then disappeared into the shower and changing room.

Part of Historia was relieved, because Sasha often enjoyed teasing her, but the other part was now nervous. If Ymir looked at her again, her sanity would leave her. Luckily she didn’t, but she seemed to intensify her workout. She seemed to almost strain herself. Historia couldn’t handle watching her anymore—seeing those muscles flex the entire time had her panties damp. She stepped off the machine, switched it off and then made her way to the changing room. She could use a quick shower and then she needed to head out to work, as well.

Historia undressed by her locker, quickly wrapping a towel around her nude body. It was completely empty beside herself, so she shouldn’t have been so paranoid, but she couldn’t help it. Ymir was out there, and Historia was in no condition to have her walk in while she was naked.

And then the very subject of her thoughts did exactly that, and Historia had to choke back a gasp when Ymir strode right past her to the locker four spaces down. Ymir didn’t look at her or acknowledge her, but the way she grinned left Historia’s knees weak.

Eventually, the silence broke. “I didn’t know you worked out,” Ymir spoke up. She had a towel wrapped around her waist—pants and underwear gone—and was busy pulling her sports bra off. Historia flicked her eyes away even though she really, really wanted to watch.

“Um, yeah, I do.”

“You’re so small, I didn’t think you needed it.”

Historia huffed. “I can gain weight, you know. And I really just want to be fit.”

Ymir chuckled, and the sound was far too close for Historia’s sanity. She stiffened when she felt a hand run through her damp hair. “I saw you staring at me, by the way,” Ymir told her.

Historia cautiously peeked up at Ymir’s face, and she swallowed deeply when she saw deep amusement and curiosity there. Ymir’s deep brown eyes sucked her in, as well, and she could have very easily drowned in them.

“S-staring?” Historia sputtered, barely aware of herself.

Ymir nodded. She leaned forward until her lips brushed against Historia’s earlobe, and then she chuckled. “Like what you see?”

Historia could barely believe this was happening. There she was, naked, and there Ymir was, naked as well. Was this real?

“Yes,” she blurted out. “I mean. Um… yeah, but, um, with respect.”

Ymir laughed loudly and then she straightened. She seemed to enjoy the flush on Historia’s face, because she smirked and finally covered her beautiful breasts by crossing her arms over her chest. Before Historia could open her mouth and say any more, Ymir turned, still chuckling, and disappeared into the shower room. Historia felt oddly disappointed.

“Oh my god,” she gasped to herself. “Holy shit.”

Her knees never stopped shaking. She eventually convinced herself to take a shower too, and she noticed that Ymir was in the stall right at the end of the room. All Historia could see was her feet from underneath the stall, but those feet were still attractive. Historia used every ounce of courage that she had and took the stall right beside Ymir’s. She swore she heard a chuckle from the other side when she switched the water on.

This was all so sudden. Sure, she’d been staring at Ymir for a while. Had she noticed the entire time? Had she liked it? She must have. She had literally just flirted with her. Historia felt her temperature, and when it felt normal, deduced that she wasn’t going crazy.

_Am I going to let this chance slip by? She’s right there, ass naked in the stall next to me. For once, Historia, take what you want. Don’t wait for it._

Somehow the inner ramble had worked, and after washing her body, Historia confidently stepped into Ymir’s stall. The freckled beauty turned to her in surprise, those beautiful molten eyes wide.

“Historia?”

Historia’s confidence left her in an instant. “Um, I’m sorry, I just…” she felt her nerves start to take her over, but swallowed them down. _Don’t let this turn into another regret,_ she pleaded with herself. _You made it this far. Make your move._

“You just?”

Historia squared her shoulders. Ymir still wasn’t fully turned towards her, so most of her front was still out of view. But that didn’t deter her. She didn’t care that Ymir’s eyes were at her chest, then lower, then back up to her face. She swallowed. “I think you’re really attractive,” she blurted. “And I’ve been into you since I started working at the company. I can never stop staring at you. I think your eyes are really beautiful, and you have a really charming smile. If… if you f-feel the same, that’d be great.” She couldn’t believe that she had just blurted that all out, but there it was. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest.

Ymir still stared, blinking. She looked surprised most of all, caught off guard. Historia was about to stumble out and then run for the hills, but then Ymir turned fully towards her and a slow, sly smile spread across her lips.

“You’re into me, huh?” She reached out, wrapped a hand around Historia’s upper arm, and then pulled her all the way into the stall. She turned them, pressing Historia to the steam coated wall, and then took her lips in a deep, hungry kiss. “Wasn’t my flirting earlier any hint?” Ymir asked against her lips. “I’ve been crushing on you from the start too, Princess.”

Historia shuddered. Ymir’s breasts were pressed against her own, a leg was pushed between hers, and Ymir just felt so firm and solid. She was insanely warm, too. “Why didn’t you just ask me out then?” she huffed.

Ymir lightly bit at her lip and then drew back. “I wanted to see how long it took you to make the move.”

Historia couldn’t believe it. Was this actually happening? “Seriously?”

“Historia.” Ymir turned serious, and the pressure from Ymir’s leg disappeared slightly. “I am seriously interested in you. I want you, right here, right now, but if you’d rather go on a date first then that’s totally—” Historia stopped her with a fervent kiss. She moaned softly when Ymir’s hands clasped around her hips and lifted her, that leg returning, pressing against her heated core.

That was all the answer Ymir needed.

Historia ran her hand through Ymir’s wet hair, groaning. “Fuck me now,” she panted against Ymir’s mouth. “Woo me later.”

Ymir inhaled sharply. Historia felt how her stomach clenched and she relished the knowledge that she had just affected Ymir like that.

Ymir claimed her mouth with hungry abandon. She kept one hand on Historia’s hip and then used the other to slide up her side, teasing her quivering flesh, and then cup a full, soft breast. Historia moaned. Those fingers were so long, so talented. Ymir caressed her, rolled a nipple between two fingers, all the while kissing her like Historia had never been kissed before. No kiss could ever, ever compare. Just the brush of Ymir’s lips sent jolt after jolt of arousal through her body, right down to between her legs. She felt her slickness as it coated Ymir’s thigh, and wanted nothing more than to move, create some friction.

Ymir’s lips left hers, and then she lifted Historia so that her legs wrapped around her waist. “After this,” she said, panting. The hand at Historia’s breast left to caress her stomach, and then it travelled lower. “I’m taking you to dinner.”

Historia moaned when Ymir’s fingers brushed over her swollen clit. Ymir was like an aphrodisiac to her, so just the small amount of petting they had done had turned her on almost painfully. The smallest contact of Ymir’s fingers sent shockwaves through her. She moaned too loudly, catching Ymir off guard. Ymir grinned naughtily, and then she brushed over Historia’s clit again, with purpose. Historia squirmed.

“Please,” she begged. “Don’t tease me.”

Historia wound her arms around Ymir’s neck and pulled her down for another kiss, hoping that would prompt her to more drastic measures.

“What do you want first?” Ymir asked huskily against her ear. “My fingers, or my tongue?”

Historia’s lower back tingled. “Fingers,” she gasped out. Since they were already in a preferable position that was her immediate choice. Ymir seemed more than happy to oblige.

Two long fingers spread her folds apart, while a third swept along her wetness up to her clit, circling, flicking, and then back down to her entrance. She only did it a few more times until Historia bit into her shoulder and she took the hint.

Ymir entered her with one finger, and Historia hissed at the small stretch. “Yes,” she hissed.

Ymir drew her arm back, allowing her digit to slip out to the tip, and then slid back in.  She repeated this, starting at an average rhythm, but when she eventually added a second finger, and then a third, Historia was panting and begging for her to go _faster, harder, oh god._

Ymir pumped her fingers hard. Historia felt Ymir hit spots inside of her that she hadn’t even known were there, and her lower back tingled until nothing but the pleasure sparked across her skin. It was when Ymir wrapped warm lips around a hard nipple that Historia felt herself ready to crash.

“I’m going to come,” she gasped. “I’m so close.”

Ymir tightened her hold around Historia, and then she curled her fingers and used her thumb to roughly rub the surface of Historia’s throbbing clit. It was enough, and Historia came with a shuddering cry, her swollen front wall throbbing, walls clamping down around Ymir’s long fingers. Ymir groaned with her, stomach tensing so much that her abdomen popped into harsh relief.

“Oh god,” Historia gasped. She collapsed against Ymir’s chest and allowed her to place her back down on her feet. Her knees were almost knocking together.

“I can’t believe I just fucked you in the gym shower,” Ymir whispered down at her. When Historia glanced up, Ymir looked enthralled, disbelieving.

“Well you did,” Historia told her. “So believe it.”

Ymir blinked. “I had dreams like these. I just never… imagined…” She leaned forward and kissed Historia again, slowly and gently. Historia leaned into her to take the pressure off of her shaking legs. When she had recovered enough, she slowly pushed Ymir back against the wall, and then pressed a hand against her chest and bit her lip.

“This time you don’t get a choice,” she told her naughtily. Most of her energy had returned, and so had her horniness. There was no way they were leaving this shower until Ymir screamed her name, she would make certain of it.

Ymir didn’t argue, so Historia kissed her lips, her chin, her throat, softly on her chest, and then she lowered herself, licking at Ymir’s stomach before she reached the spot between her thighs. Ymir slipped a hand in her hair, and Historia looked up to see Ymir staring down at her, panting. She was so beautiful like this, hair plastered to her face, nipples hard, stomach clenched. Historia licked her lips.

“Watch me,” she said. She leaned forward, long since done with the notion of teasing or waiting. She craved to know what Ymir tasted like, and when she finally did, she moaned deeply. Ymir was heavy on her tongue, hot and wet. She shuddered against Historia’s tongue and Historia discovered that she was biting at her lip to hold in her moans.

Historia pushed her legs wider apart, and then she circled Ymir’s clit. It was smaller than her own, but it was certainly just as sensitive. Ymir’s stomach muscles quivered when Historia circled her clit again, then drawing patterns, then sweeping downwards to taste more of her. Historia wondered which would garner the sharpest reaction. She swept her tongue down again, and then slipped inside of Ymir. Ymir stiffened and threw her head back, jaw clenched hard, both hands in Historia’s hair. Historia tongue fucked her for a good while until her jaw ached, and then she withdrew and drew Ymir’s clit into her mouth—the second portion of her experiment. At the first strong suction Ymir nearly collapsed forward. The hands pulled at Historia’s hair, so she sucked again, hard, and flicked her tongue over the hard bud.

“Jesus, fuck,” Ymir moaned. “Oh god, so good.”

Historia felt pride swell up inside of her. Sure, she had made many women scream her name and writhe in ecstasy, but none like this. Ymir was special. Making Ymir feel this way, feel such pleasure, made Historia just as satisfied. She squeezed her thighs together and tried to ignore her own dripping wetness. She continued using her mouth and tongue, and then she slipped two fingers past Ymir’s entrance and watched as she finally let loose and moaned. She pumped her fingers, suckled at her sensitive flesh, and then stilled when Ymir finally clenched around her, whimpering, releasing. After a minute the shaking stopped and Ymir’s orgasm tapered off, and Historia slowly withdrew to stand.

“Holy shit,” Ymir gasped out. “I’ve never come that hard before.”

Historia tried not to smirk. She failed. “So, dinner tonight?”

Ymir stopped Historia from leaving by pulling her back into her arms, and she kissed her soundly. “Yes,” she breathed. “God yes. You have my number, message your address to me.”

Historia rested against her, satisfied. “We’re late for work, you know.”

“I’ll be your excuse, it’s fine.”

“Well, I sorta am.”

Ymir snorted softly, and then she kissed her again, and Historia couldn’t help but lose herself in it. Her body still hummed, and she wanted nothing more than to pull Ymir down and ride her face. But the water was already growing cold and the gym was populating. They really needed to leave.

“I’ll see you tonight then, Ymir,” she said, carefully extracting herself. She kissed Ymir on the lips and then stepped out of the shower.

Historia couldn’t help the extra sway to her hips when she left the gym a few minutes later. No doubt she’d be smirking all day.


End file.
